


everything lies in the eyes of you

by Skaapsteker



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Gen, POV Alternating, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaapsteker/pseuds/Skaapsteker
Summary: He didn't steal the sun. But who knows, maybe he could have.





	everything lies in the eyes of you

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that popped into my head after I watched the Everything Moves MAP. The basic idea is that Sol is some sort of cosmic being that is currently taking cat form.

He hadn’t always been like this.

The sun moved in a rhythm. So did the moon, and all of the stars.  
Of course, the cats of the forest knew the rhythms of how the world swung around the sun, and of how the moon swung around the world. But there was no way that they could even guess at how such paths would intersect.  
(And of course, _he_ knew exactly how and when they’d do so.)

He introduced himself to everyone as “Sol”. A dignified and meaningful name. Cats were normally solitary creatures, but this group - SkyClan, as they called themselves - were an exception.  
Fascinating. He ought to stick around.  
As the moons passed, Sol dropped hints. He’d make passing remarks about the large and secret things he knew, waiting for someone to ask him for an explanation.  
But no one ever noticed. And with that, his resolve to teach them grew.  
One day, he clambered up the Skyrock and began to speak. He told the cats of enormous things in the sky and the forces that made them dance. Few believed him.  
It took Leafstar quite a while to confront him. Her paws felt like stones as she moved towards him, heavier and heavier with each step.  
Sol was exiled from SkyClan the next day. As the leader spoke, he could hear his believers fretting about whether the great sucking pits in the sky could devour StarClan.  
_What simple minds,_ he thought as he took his leave.

Somewhere very far away, a new sun was being born from the ashes of an old one.

There were other cat clans - Leafstar had told him that. It didn’t take Sol any effort to find them. As he strolled in the forest that wrapped around the lake, looking for cats, he reminisced about another forest he’d visited long ago.   
(The vegetation in that forest had been purple, not green, but the atmosphere was similar.)  
_StarClan is insignificant,_ he thought, smiling as the patrol looked upon him with confusion. _I’ll teach them about the real powers in the skies._

Jaypaw didn’t know what he’d been expecting when he’d reached out into the strange newcomer’s mind, but it wasn’t this.  
One moment, he was in the ThunderClan camp with everyone else, and the next, he was drowning in the night sky. Dust floated in great clumps around him, but it wasn’t the kind of dust he knew. The stars seared his pelt, and as he tried to cry to them for mercy, he realized that those weren’t spirits at all - they were entire burning worlds. He felt like he could hold one in his paw, except it wasn’t a paw anymore.  
Then there was a grassy plain where the hunters had too many eyes and the prey had too many legs. One hunter pinned down its prey with eight-clawed paws and delivered the killing bite. The blood that stained its fangs was sky blue.  
Then there was the smell of heather and proclamations on a rock to… who, exactly? other cats?  
Suddenly, everything cut out. Jaypaw gasped before he could stop himself. He had the distinct impression that Sol was smirking at him, his eyes burning like the stars that had never been souls.  
His head hurt.  
When Sol told him and Hollypaw that the sun would soon disappear, he wasn’t inclined to be skeptical.

Blackstar listened to Sol, much to the latter’s delight.  
“Tell me more about the pulsing stars,” he said as they hunkered together in the leader’s den. “You say that the light that they produce kills everything around them. Do they pose a threat to us?”  
“No. There aren’t any of those nearby.”  
“And how do you know this?” Blackstar pressed curiously. “Who speaks to you, if not StarClan?’  
Sol got to his paws, and kept drawing himself up. Shadows contorted into shapes never before seen on Clan grounds.  
“I see,” said Blackstar, taking a step back.  
Smart cat.

She found him in the core of the galaxy.  
“StarClan is real.” she told him. “And nothing you do can make the cats forget that.”  
“I know,” he said.  
“So why are you doing this?”  
He turned away from her dark gaze, slipping back into the body called Sol.  
Some time later, she followed his lead, becoming Midnight once more.  
Sun and moon. Day and night.  
The cats would never know the full truth. but that was quite alright. It wasn't like they could do anything about it, anyway.   
Sol, like his namesake, was here to stay.


End file.
